Neytiri
Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey (known only as Neytiri) is a Na'vi, princess of the Omaticaya Clan. She is the daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at. She will be the future tsahik of the tribe, with her mate Jake Sully becoming the Olo'eyktan (leader). Neytiri first meets Jake Sully in the woods. As she is about to kill him by stealth with an arrow, a Woodsprite, or seed of the Tree of Souls, touches her arrowhead. She reads that as a sign from Eywa to let him go. She later saves Jake from a pack of viperwolves, and takes him into the clan, where she reluctantly agrees to teach him the Na'vi culture and language, as her mother suggests. Neytiri helps Jake on several tasks, like making tsahaylu, riding a direhorse, taming a banshee, etc. When Jake becomes a member of the Omaticaya clan, she accepts his choosing of her, and they mate for life. However, since Jake fails to convince the Omaticaya to move, the RDA assaults and burns the Hometree. Neytiri's father Eytukan is killed in the evacuation, and Jake is ousted as a traitor. When Jake returns to them as Toruk Makto, he convinces them about his allegiance and Neytiri travels with him to gather all the other Na'vi clans' support. She also participates in the great defense against the RDA forces. When things look grim for the Na'vi, Eywa sends animals against the intruders and a Thanator allows Neytiri to ride her through tsahaylu. Finally, she tries to protect Jake's body when Colonel Quaritch in his AMP Suit attempts to kill him, but he manages to kill her Thanator. After Jake stops Quaritch's killing blow and comes close to death himself at Quaritch's hands, she shoots Quaritch with her arrows, before saving Jake again by placing an Exopack on his human form. Biography Early Life Neytiri is born as Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey, which means daughter of Mo'at and Eytukan. As her name tells us, she is the daughter of the Omaticaya's Clan leaders, Eytukan and Mo'at. She grows up learning through songs, as all Na'vi do, learning to love and celebrate their connection with Eywa. She learns English from Grace Augustine's school, but it is closed down, as humans want to evacuate the Na'vi. Her English is quite fluent, and she speaks with a thick Na'vi accent. Neytiri Meets Jake Sully in the forest.]]While Neytiri is hunting in the woods, she sees an avatar and stalks him. As she is about to kill him with a bow, a Woodsprite floats down and gently touches her arrowhead, telling her that the avatar is pure. When the avatar is attacked by a pack of viperwolves, she protects him by fending off the creatures. The avatar introduces himself as Jake Sully and tries to thank her for the assistance, but Neytiri angrily rejects him as she is forced to kill two of the viperwolves to protect him (all creatures are considered by the Na'vi to be children of Eywa). Jake asks why she saved him, and she says it's because he has a strong and fearless heart. Then dozens of woodsprites land on Jake. Amazed by what she just witnessed, Neytiri sees this as a good omen from Eywa and decides to take him to The Hometree. Teaching Jake how to be an Omaticaya Neytiri takes Jake Sully to The Hometree, the home of the Omaticaya Clan. There, Tsu'Tey tries to kill Jake, but Neytiri stops him. Then, Eytukan and Mo'at, Neytiri's parents, appear. Eytukan is pondering to kill Jake, but Mo'at, the tsahik, the clan's shaman and spiritual leader, feels purity in him and tells Neytiri to teach him the clan's culture and language to help his learning of the Na'vi species. Neytiri is angry, as she doesn't want to teach Jake at all, but reluctantly she obeys. The next day, she takes Jake to learn how to ride a Direhorse, a horse-like creature the size of an elephant. She also teaches him the Na'vi language, how to use a bow, how to walk like a Navi, how to kill an animal etc. Most important is the preparation for the taming of Jake's own banshee. .]] After much preparation, Neytiri tells Jake that he is ready to tame his own banshee. Jake, Tsu'Tey, and two other Na'vi initiates climb iknimaya (the path to heaven) in the Hallelujah Mountains, to the banshee's nest, where Neytiri meets up with them on seze, her own banshee. When Jake is able to tame and ride his own banshee (not without nearly falling off the side of the cliff), Neytiri is very proud, and their relationship begins to grow, much to the dislike of Tsu'Tey. That night, Jake undergoes, with Grace and Neytiri looking on, the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, a part of the People. Later, Neytiri tells Jake that he can choose his mate and names off potential mates. Jake rejects them saying he has already chosen who he wants. But the woman must also choose him and Neytiri responds that she already has. Realizing that it is her that Jake wants to be with and realizing her own feelings for him, they spend that night mating, and are now mated for life. The Destruction of The Hometree escaping from the destroyed Hometree]]After the night when Neytiri and Jake mate, she awakens to find the forest being torn down by several Hell Trucks destroying a sacred Na'vi place, the Tree of Voices. Ney'tiri can't wake Jake, as he is about to leave his human form. When he transfers to his avatar, he quickly destroys one of the Hell Trucks' cameras in an attempt to stop the attack, which only works on one of the trucks. Returning to The Hometree, Jake tries to explain his true mission, but before anything can happen, Neytiri sees how the avatar bodies of Jake and Grace tumble to the ground. Tsu'Tey tries to kill him, but Neytiri protects her mate's body. When the minds of Jake and Grace return, Jake explains that he was sent by the RDA to relay information and to advise them to leave. Upon hearing this, Neytiri furiously rejects him, and the Na'vis catch and bind Jake and Grace, labeling them as traitors. Suddenly, Quaritch's army arrives at the Hometree and proceeds to fire gas and incendiary missiles, and the Na'vi, with the use of bows and arrows, make a futile stand against the humans.Mo'at frees Jake and Grace and begs them to help, but the Hometree is destroyed by Quaritch. As Neytiri is running, she sees her father, Eytukan, impaled on a branch of a tree. Before he dies, he hands Neytiri his bow, leaving her devastated. Jake approaches Neytiri, but she angrily pushes him away, screaming at him to never come back. Gathering All The Na'vi Clans For Battle Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'Tey, and the surviving tribe members go to the Tree of Souls, where they pray to Eywa. Jake comes to the Tree in his Avatar body riding a Great Leonopteryx. The Omaticaya, along with Neytiri, are in awe and accept Jake again, as he becomes the sixth Toruk Makto, a leader that can save them from the humans. After asking Mo'at to save Grace, Jake comes back with Grace in his arms. Mo'at tries to pass her human mind to her avatar body forever, but Grace is too weak, and dies. Jake asks for Tsu'Tey's permission to speak and says that it would honor him if he could translate it to Na'vi. Those words gather all the Na'vi clans for battle, as the last Toruk Makto did at a time of great sorrow. The Omaticaya spread all over Pandora, gathering for all the clans to fight the final battle. When they get most of the clans, they head to the Hallelujah Mountains, to wait for the RDA forces. The Final Battle on the final battle.]]When Quaritch's forces appear, about two thousand Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu’Tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her Banshee and flees the military ground forces. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strike back in force, signaling that the earlier plea to Eywa for help was not unheard. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife and destroyed, while the shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed by Jake before it reaches the Tree of Souls. Neytiri hitches a ride on a Thanator. Jake also manages to bring down Quaritch’s ship, but the colonel manages to get into his AMP Suit and escapes the ship’s destruction, finding the camp containing the avatar pods by chance. Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake’s body but Neytiri and her Thanator attack him. However, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives in his avatar to challenge him. After a short fight, Jake destroys the AMP’s life support but is caught in the suit’s grip. Neytiri saves Jake by planting two arrows into Quaritch’s chest, killing the colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and leaks oxygen, leaving Jake's human body suffocating because the oxygen was lost. After Neytiri killed Quaritch she holds Jake's avatar body and realizes that he isn't in the body, she then rushes in the "shack" and finds Jake's real body lying on the floor dying. She holds him in her arms and says "Jake, my Jake" and puts his mask on saving his life. Jake is able to breathe again and he puts his hand to her face and says I See you. Neytiri starts to cry and says I See you. Having put an end to the military’s attack, the Na’vi round up the remaining humans to be sent back to Earth, never to return, while allowing a handful to stay with them on Pandora. This includes Norm and the avatar team. Jake decides to stay in his avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi with Neytiri. Relationships Jake Sully Neytiri and Jake's relationship start as a mentor and her student when Neytiri is tasked to instruct Jake in the ways of the Omaticaya. As time passes they grow closer to one another and a mutual attraction grows between them. After Jake bonds with one of the Ikran of the Hallelujah Mountains, and so finishes the final test to become one of the Omaticaya people, their relationship reaches a new level. After the night of Jake's ceremony of acceptance the two go off together to a grove of trees called the "Tree of Voices" where they both choose each other as life mates, and mate before Eywa. This seals their relationship for the remainder of their lives, according to the Na'vi way. During the events leading up to the final battle with RDA forces their relationship grow tense, as Neytiri believes Jake to be a traitor and rejects him from the clan, saying he "would never be one of the people" . After Jake proves his strong connection to Eywa by becoming a Toruk Makto, Neytiri accepts, loves and sees him once more. Neytiri displays her love for Jake by saving his avatar's life from an enraged Tsu'Tey and also his human body from Col. Quaritch by not only killing the colonel but also by placing an oxygen mask on Jake's human body after he nearly suffocates in Pandora's atmosphere. They now remain together and lead the Omaticaya people. Tsu'Tey Neytiri and Tsu'Tey are intended to be a mated pair and rule the Omaticaya people together. The two grow up and learn together, but it is implied that Neytiri does not love Tsu'Tey as she later chooses Jake as her mate. After Jake and Neytiri mate, Tsu'Tey attempts to kill Jake for stealing Neytiri away from him. Neytiri defends Jake's unconscious avatar after he is disconnected by Col. Quaritch. Tsu'Tey is killed in the final battle against the RDA. Eytukan Neytiri holds much respect for her father, the tribal leader of the Omaticaya, and loves him a great deal, although they have some problems. After Eytukan is killed when RDA forces, led by Col. Quaritch, attack and flee Hometree she goes through a time of great emotional pain and distress, crying and wailing over her dying father. After his death she takes his bow and uses it to help protect her people as her father has asked. Mo'at Neytiri respects Mo'at as the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya and as a direct line to Eywa. She follows the orders of her mother with no hesitation, with the one exception of teaching Jake Sully, and mourns the loss of her father and Hometree with her. Trivia General *Neytiri was originally named "Zuleika Te Kaha Polenoma" in Cameron's first concept. *Neytiri is the only recorded Na'vi to bond with a Thanator, Pandora's most fearsome land predator. *Neytiri is stated to be roughly 18 human years old.1 Memorable Quotes "Don't thank. You don't thank for this. This is sad. Very sad only." :- To Jake, after he thanks her for killing Viperwolves. "You have a strong heart, no fear... But stupid, ignorant like a child!" :- To Jake, after rescuing him from Viperwolves. "Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." :- To Jake as he prays at the Tree of Souls. "You will never be one of The People!" :- Neytiri to Jake after discovering his mission. "He will try to kill you." :- Neytiri explaining to Jake how to know a Banshee has chosen you. "All this is your fault, they did not need to die" :- Neytiri to jake after rescuing him from viperwolves "Your fault! Your fault. You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." :- Neytiri to Jake after rescuing him from viperwolves "I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life." :- Neytiri after she and Jake mate : Sources :1 Complete Scriptment, page 36 Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Na'vi